


Externalidad

by AlesaBe19, MyCoffeTimeAlone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Albus Dumbledore, El lado de la luz pierde, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, New school of magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Lupin es responsable de todo, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape is Lord Prince, Sirius Black is Lord Black
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlesaBe19/pseuds/AlesaBe19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCoffeTimeAlone/pseuds/MyCoffeTimeAlone
Summary: Cuando Sybill Trelawney entró en trance y recito una profecía que marcaría el destino de dos niños a mitad de una entrevista de trabajo, no solo estaban escuchando Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, escaleras arriba, un hombre lobo escuchaba, y eso amigos, fue el causante de todo.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Externalidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelightsCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightsCat/gifts).



Una casa no es lo mismo que un hogar.

Una casa es un lugar donde resides, tienes un techo, una habitación, un baño, una cama, un sitio. Un hogar es un sentimiento, es aquella comodidad y alegría de estar en un lugar, de ser acompañado y querido, de ser aceptado, un sentimiento agradable de ser parte de un todo.

La Hilandera estaba llena de casas, y casi no existían hogares. Ya fuera por la continua tristeza que rondaba el lugar o la poca gente que la habitaba, después de todo la gran mayoría de su población había marchado cuando las fábricas cercanas cerraron y el trabajo comenzó a ser escaso, muchos se fueron en busca de algo mejor, algo que La Hilandera no podría darles

De las pocas casas que aún eran habitadas, una en especial, tembló de pavor al verse testigo de un nuevo crimen. Esa casa, fue por escasos dos años un hogar, el hogar del joven matrimonio Snape-Prince, un hogar donde la alegría era una invitada habitual y la comodidad una habitante, un hogar que fue destruido una tarde, con dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y la señora Snape confesando su proceder y el posible futuro del primer, y posteriormente único, hijo de la pareja.

Aquella casa tenía encerrada entre sus paredes la historia de aquella familia, anhelando en vano el volver a ser un hogar, durante años había tenido aquel sueño, pero cuando fue testigo de los primeros golpes dados a una mujer indefensa y un niño inocente, el sueño se esfumó, y ahora, una oscura noche de Agosto, con el viento silbando frío y húmedo, con ramas moviéndose al son de una dramática canción se vio a su misma siendo testigo de un nuevo crimen que seguramente, jamás sería conocido fuera de sus paredes.

Había visto a la señora indefensa morir a manos del señor Snape, había visto al señor Snape morir a manos del niño indefenso que un día marchó y volvió siendo un hombre, ahora, fue testigo de un hechizo salido de la varita mágica de Severus Tobías Snape. Su gélida mirada comparada con el hielo quedaba como una copia al carbón, tan exacta que volvió a crujir en agonía.

El hechizo fue, irónicamente, un pequeño hilo plateado que viajó rápido y a prisa por el aire hasta impactar en el pecho de una dama, una dama de cabello color fuego y piel blanca como la nieve. Una mujer que nuevamente se mostraba indefensa ante el ataque, abrazando con dolor lo que sea que fueran las consecuencias provocadas por la magia del hechizo. Su cuerpo cayendo al piso fue el clímax de la canción.

Si alguien hubiera estado presente ahí aparte del hombre que ya no era un niño indefenso y de la dama de fuego y nieve, hubiera podido apreciar la belleza de la debilidad.

Ahí, en el frío y húmedo suelo de madera, estaba la dama, con su cabello rojizo pulcramente esparcido alrededor de su rostro, rostro que brillaba bajo la luz de la araña sujeta al techo, mostrando las dos imperfectas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, ojos que permanecían cerrados y que instantes antes, brillaban en lágrimas mostrando dos esmeraldas nubladas por dolor, sus túnicas oscuras desplegadas como un manto protector y sus manos a cada costado. Pero como la casa lo esperaba no había nadie más que pudiera admirar aquello, y el hombre en que Severus se había convertido no pudo apreciar aquella obra como era debido.

Aquel hombre amargo, sarcástico e hiriente bajó su varita con lentitud, viendo sin ver el resultado de sus acciones, acciones que la casa resignada sabía que seguiría viendo en los años venideros. Con un pequeño temblor en la mano vacía, Severus sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un botón, uno pequeño e insignificante, apenas del tamaño de dos dedos juntos y un color dorado brillante, tan brillante que fue decepcionante no ver un brillo cuando desapareció junto con la dama de fuego al ser lanzado hacia ella.

Y entonces un sonido ahogado de arrepentimiento salió de los pálidos labios del hombre, apenas audible que se perdió en el silbido del viento a los segundos de haberse dado. Pero no hubo tiempo para escuchar otro y confirmar que seguramente Severus Snape se arrepentía de sus acciones previamente hechas porque el hombre corrió escaleras arriba, mandando una florentina con su varita que hizo que las cosas sobre su mesa fueran empacadas en un maletín, cosas como frascos llenos de plantas y flores, en otros sustancias que de primera vista parecían viscosas y en otros tantos partes de animales que tú y yo solo podremos encontrar en libros. Pero Snape no se quedó a ver el espectáculo. 

En cambio llegó a su habitación y con el mismo movimiento, la ropa, libros y otras cosas imitaron a los ingredientes de pociones y se comenzaron a empacar en una maleta, Snape notó complacido aquel desfile antes de caminar a su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó un pergamino y una pluma, sus labios esta vez se torcieron en desagrado y comenzó a escribir una carta, que posiblemente sería la solución a todos sus problemas, o de la gran mayoría. 

Para cuando despidió a la lechuza a la que le confió su carta, el desfile de cosas había terminado tanto en la sala como en la habitación por lo que sólo conjuro ambas maletas, que llegaron ante su presencia que se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa. Saco ambas afuera y antes de salir conjuro otra mochila y una canasta, ambas de un color blanco tan contradictorias a sus túnicas que resultaba irónico, pero no prestó atención a ese detalle porque estaba por susurrar su último hechizo 

-Bombarda-

La Hilandera tenía muchas casas, y pocos hogares. Pero aquella noche de Agosto, con el viento silbando y las ramas moviéndose, la triste y abandonada Hilandera perdió una casa, la casa que protegía la historia de la familia Snape, y la única testigo del crimen que Severus Tobías Snape había cometido en contra de una dama de fuego.

Y ese día, un hogar en el Valle de Godric lloró, lloró de alegría por ver de nuevo a una vieja habitante regresar y ser recibida por otro habitante, pero también lloró de dolor porque sabía que no vería nunca más a la pequeña alma que había visto nacer dentro de sus paredes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad y leer! 
> 
> Debo de aclarar que esta historia ira lento pero seguro, en un principio las parejas no importaran debido a que iremos poco a poco conociendo el entorno que vive Harry. Nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
